deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. Message from Gregory"Vault"Rider You Bastard. You took my article (without my consent) split it into three, and rewrote some of the bits? what the hell, man, at least give me credit for the parts of my article you stole, you fucking thief. So what did he do to get banned exactly? CrackLawliet 15:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Message from NathanL I made a list of all the of locations of all weapons used to make combo weapons, I've excluded extremely common items such as beer as listed the locations would be quite silly. I've started adding the locations to the weapon pages, but I'm already quite bored of doing so. Perhaps others could take my "hard work browsing" through the entire map save for the arena and add the locations to the individual weapons pages or something like that. Anyhow, here's the list: 2"x 4": Bunker Hallway, Bunker, Silver Strip Alley, Silver Strip Center (M), South Plaza Amplifier: TuneMakers, Entertainment Isle, Robsaka, Silver Strip Stage (M) Baseball Bat: Bunker Hallway, Sporttrance, Flexin Battery: TuneMakers(M), Silver Strip Slot Ranch Casino (M), Silver Strip Center (M) Beer: Casino's B.F.G.: Special Mission Map Bingo Ball Cage: Bingo (lol) Bow and Arrow: Chief Hut, Shanks Bowie Knife: BBQ Hut, Flexin, Palisade (M), Silver Strip Atlantica (M), Neds Boxing Gloves: BBQ Hut, Shanks, Flexin, Palisade (M), Silver Strip Atlantica (M) Box of Nails: Bunker Hallway, Silver Strip Alley (M), everywhere, south plaza Bull Skull: Grill House Cement Saw: Silver Strip Palisade (M), South Plaza Chainsaw: BBQ Hut, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Alley (M), South Plaza Computer Case: Hat racks, Roy's Mart, Royal Flush Plaza Kiosk (2nd floor), Willy Travels, Poker Desk, Construction Hat: Tiger Den, Magic (M), Truck in Silver Strip (near center), South Plaza Drill Motor: Vaults, South Plaza (M) Dynamite: Cheesecake Mania, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Atlantica (M), Silver Strip Stage (M), South Plaza Air Ducts Electric Guitar: Tune Makers, Silver Strip Stage, America Casino, Entertainment Isle Fire Extinguisher: Bunker Hallway, Bunker, Roy's Mart, Harvey's, Wily Travels, Poker Desk, Silver Strip Stage (M), Silver Strip Royal Flush (M) Flashlight: Slot Ranch Pink (M), Tiger Den, Atlantica Casino(Throughout), Silver Strip Truck, South Plaza Football: Silver Strip Center Fountain Fireworks: Astonishing Illusions, American Historium Gasoline Canister: Yucatan Casino Bathroom, Leon's, South Plaza Gems: Marriage Makers, Eternal Timepiece, AApparel, Slot Ranch Pink Stage, Every Diamond Grenade: High Noon Shooting Range Goblin Mask: Silver Strip (M) Hunk of Meat: random places Lawn Dart: Royal Flush Plaza, Cheesecake Mania (M), Palisade Center (On Side), Silver Strip Center LMG: Top Of Aztec Statue Leaf Rake: Silver Strip Center Lizard Mask: ToyBox, BBQhut, Magic (Atlantica Casino) Lawnmower:Palisade Center, Silver Strip Center, Lauli..., Silver Strip Royal Flush (M) Leaf Blower: Juggz (M) Lead Pipe: Bunker Hallway, Tiger Den, Silver Strip Back Alley Maintenance, South Plaza Machete: AApparell, Tiger Den, Shanks, Silver Strip Back Alley (M) Merc Assault Rifle: Casino Vaults MMA gloves:Flexin Motor Oil: Slot Ranch Main Stage, Palisade (M) Newspaper: Common Paddle: Palisade Center, Under Sea Travel, Silver Strip Alley, Lauli..., South Plaza (Hickory's)&(M) Parasol: Undersea Travel, Palisade Center, Beside Movie Theater, Juggz (M) Pitchfork: Grill House, Tiger Den, Silver Strip Center, South Plaza (M) Plates: Every Goddam Place Power Drill: Harvey's, Grill House, Cuccina Denac, Cheesecake Mania, Rojo Diablo, BBQ Hut, South Plaza Propane Tank: Silver Strip Alley (M), South Plaza Push Broom: Common Pylon: Bunker Hallway, Leon's, Silver Strip Ranch? R? (M), South Plaza Robot Bear: Astonishing Illusions, Chocolate Confessions, Brand New U Rocket Fireworks: Poker Desk, Silver Strip Back Alley (M), Silver Strip Slot Ranch (M) Saw Blade: Bunker Hallway (Boxes), Silver Strip Palisade (M), South Plaza Servbot Mask: Baron Von, Leon's Shotgun: Platinum Strip Stage, High Noon Shooting Range, South Plaza Air Ducts Sledge Hammer: Bunker Hallway, Common, South Plaza Spear: Chief Hut, BBQ Hut, Under Sea Travel, Ned's Spray Paint: In the Closet, Wave Style, American Historium, High Noon Shooting Range, Silver Strip R(Slot Ranch)? (M), South Plaza Tennis Racket: Kokonuts Sport's Town, Palisade Couchs Tiki Torch: Tiger Den, Grill House Toy Helicopter: ToyBox, Children's Castle, Baron Von, Ultimate Playhouse Toy Spitball Gun: ToyBox, Baron Von, Ultimate Playhouse Training Sword: Slot Ranch Pink Stage, Hamburger Fief Vacuum Cleaner: Bunker, Poker Desk, Bunker Hallway, South Plaza(M) Water Gun: Yucatan Center (Palisade?), Chris's Fine Food's, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Pink (M), Silver Strip Center, South Plaza Ultimate Playhouse Whiskey: Common... Wheelchair: Royal Flush Plaza, TuneMaker, American Casino...etc (M) stands for those maintenance rooms where you make the combo items, and when its says Silver Strip Atlantica (M) I mean, in the Silver Strip maintenance room that is closest to the Atlantica Casino. Some of the names are abbreviated partially because I had limited space on the paper I was writing this stuff on. And I got a little confused with some of my own short hands... I downloaded the Free Pack - Ninja, Psycho, Soldier, and Sports Fan but am unable to use them in game. When I go to check out my clothes under downloadable content it says I have none. wtf is up with this? How do you use the downloadable packes like the soldier and ninja? (Smeliot mycrosoft 18:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) 50th Combine Weapon I think this site is missing 1 more "Combo Weapons", it's "Wingman", which required 1 Queen and Necter (two Orange Juice mix up) to combine. Just to let you know that. I noticed that was absent in the Combine Weapons list. --FredCat T.P. 19:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :DeadRising 2 Weapons, it's not in the list. Just look at Defiler for explain, then open "DeadRising 2 Weapon" box and look at "Combine Weapon", "Wingman" is not listed there. --FredCat T.P. 19:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I should say... but you're welcome. --FredCat T.P. 19:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::At least I helped you get it in your mind. --FredCat T.P. 22:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Profile Error I have noticed that "Notebook" numbers don't enter the certain kind of profile, like Psychopath, Victim, etc that are other than "Character". That was when I tried to add number 117 on "Tim Duggan" character profile, but it's not showing when page is saving. Can you solve the problem? --FredCat T.P. 18:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also Psychopath and other I don't remember... they all have same problem with the lack of number. And thanks for your time to help improve the site ^_^ --FredCat T.P. 18:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure took you long, I had at least 35 articles to cover their "asses" with Chuck's Notebook codes. -- 01:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I finally figured it all out! Okay, in the first area, there are Three TiR Employees laying dead. Then there are the six in the opening cutscene. Then of course, there's the one Katey was with. Then you go into the next room and find another Employee and a man in a green shirt. Outside, on the middle area(there are no survivors at the top), you find four TiR employees, a woman in a black dress, a woman that looks like Tamara, and another man in a green shirt, this time with a number one glove. When you proceed down the steps, you discover another Tamara look alike, and a final employee. Other Victims include the Infected Spectator, The two average citizens, Skylar's friend, Dead Bride, Chin, 8-Ball, Jonesy, Curtis, The Fortune City Victim(You see him at Seven when the zombies become more powerful), The hunters victim, the three hanging victims, the security guards, the news reporter, and then the three that are killed during the outbreak scene(The bald man, Infected Spectator's victim, and the man in the orange shirt). Now onto the Looter shop runners. There are 4, right? And then, adding on Pearce and Mark, the Survivor/Victim/Psychopath total escalates to a whopping 165, unless I missed some, which I'm sure I did. Tell me if you see any more people to add to the list, alright? Thanks :D. Le Rusecue 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if you could count the Fortune City Victim as a character. While certainly a victim, Chuck never actually SEES this man and therefore doesn't know his existence. He merely is a tool for us, the audience, to know the change in zombie behavior at night. Also, since it is the exact same cutscene as in Case Zero and we did not count him then, I don't think we should count him now. FelixRodriguez 23:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) We're not counting him as a character, but as a victim on his list. None of these people really qualify as characters. Le Rusecue 23:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my mistake, carry on! I'll be in the corner if you need me. FelixRodriguez 23:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you posted yours just a few minutes before I finished typing mine out. Let's just include the reporter, though, makes it a nice round number, haha. Or, we could see if we can actually, you know, identify any other CURE protesters during Stacey's scene on the Television. Oh, and yes, Chin is a soldier. Oh, and this may be off topic a bit, but I noticed another victim in the first Dead Rising game. He's on the road, being eaten by zombies, just as you enter the city. There might be more, since I accidentally skipped after I saw him on the road. Think you could add him? Le Rusecue 00:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Profile Error MK-2 Just found that this character; Stacey Forsythe, have the part of her profile list covered by one of gallery image, can you fixing it? -- 00:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Something wrong... I have like 149 edits - now 150 as I posted this one here, then why did I just got 100 Edits Medal? And no, I am just make a deal with the problem of this site. Is it little slow, like PS3's side-effect when it announce the Trophy ring. -- 01:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, that explaining your points as well, if you had them added when you were first appear here, you would have like at least 5k-7k points instead. -- 02:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :...I hate you so bad for all the Lucky Edit achievements you have XD...I'm kidding Mr. T lol...but still...lucky you XD CrackLawliet 02:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :So that mean you are not a Founder of this site? -- 02:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oddly, I am most likely to talk with Co-Admin, and they usually friendly with me... like Deltaneos (Though his account never exist here, but he is, indeed, exist) in Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia site, he's most calm and very situation guy with little to no punishment (Ban/warning/etc.) and here I am with you, a smile Admin who admit to fixing the missing part of site. -- 02:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC)